User blog:Doalfe/Wanda Lynn Mahoney (Mama's Family)
Wanda Lynn Mahoney (Karen Lynn Scott) is a nasty but small-time antagonist in the 1988 episode "Bubba's Double Date" for the TV series "Mama's Family". Wanda Lynn Mahoney calls up Bubba Higgins (Allan Kayser) on the day of Senior Prom, and cancels on him. Her reason is it is the same night as a fraternity party at the local college. This devastates Bubba, so his grandmother, Thelma "Mama" Crowley Harper (Vicki Lawrence) sets him up with a date with another girl without his knowledge. The replacement, Vernette Boyland (Penelope Sudrow) is a homely looking shy girl. Before Mama can tell Bubba about it, he receives a call from Wanda telling him that she can now go to the prom after all. It turns out the fraternity was kicked out of the college, so they won't be having a party. Before Wanda shows up to pick him up, Vernette arrives in her dress ready to go as well. Bubba does his best to let Vernette down easy. When Wanda arrives she is impatient to get going, saying that she told everyone she would be making her entrance at 7:45. Bubba does his best to tell her about his grandmother setting him up with Vernette. Wanda suggests they just leave, and Vernette will figure it out for her self. Bubba balks at that, and Wanda tells him "come on, we have people to impress". Bubba suddenly sees Wanda's true colors, and asks her if impressing people is all she cares about. Wanda then gives him an ultimatum, telling him if he is not in her car by the time she counts to three, she is leaving without him. She begins to count...one....two...., and Bubba finishes it by counting three. He then states to Wanda, "I guess your going to have to make your big entrance without me". He then grabs the corsage from her hands and walks toward the door, saying "So long Wanda Lynn". The stunned beauty comments "I've never been dumped in my life". Bubba responds, "Well, now I guess you know what it feels like". Bubba leaves her on the porch, and walks in and tells Vernette that she is going to the prom with her, to which she is thrilled. Trivia *Karen Lynn Scott appeared as the assassin Cindy in the 1986 episode "Miss of the Spider Woman" for the TV series "Sledge Hammer!". *Karen Lynn Scott appeared as one of four Schembechler Girls in the 1987 pilot episode of the TV series "Rags to Riches". *Penelope Sudrow who appreaed as Venette, also appeared as one of four Schembechler Girls along with Karen Lynn Scott, in the 1987 pilot episode of the TV series "Rags to Riches". *Karen Lynn Scott appeared as the evil genie Malevola in the 1988 episode "Bride and Prejudice" for the TV series "You Wish". Gallery screenshot_14795.png screenshot_14796.png screenshot_14797.png screenshot_14806.png screenshot_14798.png mama5527KarenLynnScott.jpg screenshot_14799.png screenshot_14801.png screenshot_14802.png screenshot_14803.png screenshot_14805.png screenshot_14804.png Category:Blog posts Category:1980s Category:Blonde Category:Callous Category:Gold Digger Category:Humiliated Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Low Cut Top Category:Nasty, but Small-Time Category:Schoolgirl Category:Snob Category:Fate: Humiliated